


Untitled

by logicalwritings



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, The logicality can be interpreted however, there's legit nothing but fluff here o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalwritings/pseuds/logicalwritings
Summary: Logan's exhausted.or.Prompt/Idea: Logan falls asleep leaning on Patton on the couch. -lil miss





	Untitled

The hiss of canola oil sizzling in a pan mixed with the soft sound of Patton humming in the kitchen was a combination that was slowly, but surely making Logan wish he didn’t have so much work to do. His limbs and eyes alike felt heavy to the point he wasn’t sure how he was still sitting up on the couch, books carefully balanced against his crossed legs. He scratched another note onto the edge of his binder, but when he mindlessly wrote the word “the” five times, he sighed and set his pen aside. He rubbed his eyes, leaning back and wishing for some magic energy to help him power through the rest of his work. 

“Hey, Logan,” Patton said, sliding in beside Logan on the couch. Their knees bumped as Patton picked up a pad of sticky notes that Logan had apparently dropped at some point.

“You are leaving a pan unattended in the kitchen?” Logan inquired. “That is unsafe.”

“I turned the burner off and covered it. It’s just eggs. Roman’ll take care of it when the timer beeps.” Patton reached over and grabbed the remote, flicking on the television and turning the volume down to a muffled level. 

“You finished your work?” Patton asked. 

“Not quite,” Logan admitted. “It’s becoming too taxing for tonight. I think I’l leave the rest of it for tomorrow.”

“Good idea,” Patton said, snuggling closer to Logan. 

Logan closed his binder and textbook and carefully set the items on the coffee table, careful not to jostle Patton around too much. He then fixed his eyes to the television, not really paying much attention to what was happening. His body continued to feel heavier, so heavy, he couldn’t keep his eyes open without feeling like they were burning.

Faintly, he was aware his head had dropped onto something solid. Then gentle fingers began running soothing circles over his hair, carefully smoothing his bangs onto his forehead. Logan was so tired, he felt no embarrassment or shame- only safety and comfort. 

With those pleasant feelings running through his usually so-tense body, he drifted off, not a worry in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sleepy rn and I like to write about sleepy people. No excuse lol.


End file.
